


hijinks

by skyrhapsody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, hogwarts au!!, i live for this au wow, will contain drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>join the haikyuu boys as they embark on a magical journey at hogwarts. from the tired first year akaashi as he is introduced to bertie bott's every flavour beans to lev mistaking the animagus kuroo as his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hijinks

Akaashi worms his way among the crowd of boisterous students in front of the train that will depart to Hogwarts soon. His parents and siblings have smothered him with hugs, kisses, promises to write a lot of letters as to make him less lonely and some earful that he should search for friends instead of being "unsociable and locking yourself in the library all day". 

Akaashi understand the importance of friends in your youth, but honestly, his neighbours' kids aren't the people whom Akaashi will get along with. They are loud, noisy and just tiresome to hang out with. He always dreams to get friends like him; who aren't talkative and even if they are, they will be knowledgeable, intelligent and helpful. 

He waves slightly to his family before he steps inside the train, settling on an empty compartment. Before long, he has seated comfortably near the window, taking out his books and begin to read from where he has left it this morning.

He's quickly immersed himself in the book, reading the famous wizard of all generation, Harry Potter, biography defeating the evil of the world. He's at Book 5 now and he may have gripped the book a little bit tighter reading Harry Potter's godfather's death, which is uncalled for and totally unpredictable plot twist. 

That is when the door of the compartment is knocked and Akaashi raises his eyebrow when he notices a boy fidgeting outside. The boy looks like a first year because his uniform looks smooth and crisp, isn't worn out yet like the older students that Akaashi notices back at the station. 

The boy nervously opens the compartment, voice so soft that Akaashi has to strain his ear to hear it, "The other compartment... is full..."

Now that he thinks about it, he wonders why doesn't anyone come to sit with him? Akaashi frowns but quickly discards the thought. Maybe they do but he doesn't notice it because once he's reading his book, he's practically out of the world. 

Nevertheless, Akaashi nods in understanding and the boy ducks his head thankfully and sit opposite of him. They don't exchange any word beside the initial request, because Akaashi doesn't know how to break the ice and the boy doesn't seem to be interested to introduce himself.

He decides to return to his book again since the journey is still long and he notices the boy has taken out something like 'Monster Hunter's Guidebook' which seems to be full of pictures. Storybook, perhaps? 

They slip into a comfortable silence, which is broken by the sound of the door opened in hurry and there appears two boys that smell trouble, judging by the wild hairstyles that they have.

The one with the black messy hair grins and quickly points at the boy, "Ah! There you are, Kenma!" Then he turns to his friend who's sporting some kind of bad dyeing job, "Bro, this is my childhood friend, Kenma!"

"Hey hey heyy!!" Akaashi winces. They are totally the same species like his neighbours. Must avoid at all cost. Can he bypass their attentions by being silent and make them think that he's a statue? 

"Kenma, right? I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" He wants to shake the boy's hand, but the boy has scrunched his face and tugged on black-haired clothes, "Aww, why??"

"Bro, you're terrifying!" The black-haired explains, "Kenma must be treated with a lot of love and patience, like how a kitten needs- Ouch! Kenma, stop!" He yelps, holding at his side with a painful expression.

"Kuro, you're noisy." Kenma, now Akaashi has a name to address him, says nervously, "I thought you're busy..."

"No, why would I?" The taller boy says with a frown, as if Kenma's thought never even crosses his mind, "It's your debut to school! I know you have the talent, Kenma, I have never doubted you for a second. We're going to have fun..."

Akaashi tunes down their conversation, opting that they will be busy enough to ignore him, before he accidentally looks at the side and sees a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at him. He gives a little squeak, effectively breaking the conversation the other two are having.

"Oho ho ho?" The owner of the yellow eyes, the boy with the white and black streaks on his hair, asks. Akaashi doesn't even understand what does that mean, "Kuroo, are you friend with him too?"

"No, who is he, Kenma?" Then he suddenly gasps, "Kenma! A-are you... making another friend?!"

Kenma just shrugs, "He shares his compartment with me."

"Oho ho ho ho? Kenma's potential friend is also my potential friend! Who are you, first year?"

"..." Aakaashi doesn't really want to answer the boy's question and he's uncomfortable by the attentions all three of them giving, even Kenma, "Akaashi Keiji."

"Hey hey heyyyy Akaashi!" Bokuto shouts cheerfully, nearly deafening him by his close proximity, "I'm Bokuto! That's Kuroo my bro and that's his childhood friend, Kenma! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's... nice to meet you too, Bokuto-san..."

"Aww, he's scared, Bo. You're scary." Kuroo teases while shifting comfortably beside Kenma. Akaashi wants to tell them he isn't invited. Really. He only signs up for Kenma, who clearly isn't normal since he has friend like Kuroo.

Bokuto turns to Akaashi, "Am I scary? What makes me scary?"

"No, you're not. You're just... loud. It takes time to get used to." Akaashi chooses a careful answer which seems to appease Bokuto. 

"I'm not a bad guy though, right, Kuroo?"

Kuroo smirks, "You're one of the most harmless guys I've ever met, bro."

"Bro..."

He can see Kenma rolling his eyes at them holding hands like a romantic movie. He wants to do that too.

"Anyway, since you're both first years, aren't you excited?" Kuroo opens up a conversation, "Like to which house will you get sorted to or your classmates? Bo and I got sorted into different houses, but honestly, Slytherin is the best."

"Hell no!" Bokuto quickly retorts, "Gryffindor is!!"

"Oho, then who wins the last house cup?" Kuroo grins.

Bokuto slumps on his seat, "....Slytherin..."

"I hope I don't get sorted into one of those two houses," Kenma mutters.

Kuroo sends a glare full of faked betrayal and clutches his chest, "Oh, betrayal never sounds so bad."

"Sure."

"But I like that part about you."

"Kuro, gross."

While Kuroo and Kenma are arguing, Akaashi looks at Bokuto who now sits with his shoulder hunched down. What is even more pitiful is that even his hair which defies gravity a while ago has gone down, like a plant that wilts, for some mysterious reason that Akaashi wants to investigate. Is he using magic? But magic is forbidden for students and Bokuto clearly isn't that far off from his age.

"Bokuto-san, what's wrong?" He decides to ask.

"I don't think Gryffindor is good, Akaashi. Maybe you want to be sorted to different house for your own good. I'm hopeless, I can't even bring the house cup to Gryffindor. Don't talk to me anymore!!"

Akaashi raises his eyebrow but decides to tread carefully, "Bokuto-san, you do know the house cup is based from the accumulative house points, don't you?" As Bokuto nods dejectedly, he continues, "Therefore, there is no need to be disappointed over the result because it isn't entirely your fault that you're unable to win. It's called 'House' cup for a reason, so there is no need to blame yourself. I don't know yet what kind of house Gryffindor is, but I'm sure it is splendid and if I'm sorted there, I will be proud."

"You're serious....?"

"Of course I am. You should aim to win this year too, beating Kuroo-san so you can laugh at him next time."

Akaashi watches in amazement as Bokuto's hair stands proudly again and his eyes regains back the cheerfulness. Bokuto stands, grins confidently as he points at Kuroo, "Bro, you'll go down this year! I, Bokuto Koutarou, swear that this year I will get the-"

"Boys, can you be quiet?" There's a lady pushing the trolley just outside their compartment and Bokuto hoots in embarrassment and quickly sits down. Kuroo snickers all along watching Bokuto. Akaashi thinks that Kuroo must have known all along that the trolley lady will be coming but he stays silent. Perhaps Bokuto should choose another friend,

The trolley lady smiles, "Now then, are you lads interested for some food?"

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Kuroo gets up and turns to Kenma and Akaashi, "You guys haven't experienced Hogwarts Express if you haven't tried those." Then he proceeds to buy every type of food there, with a noticeable amount of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans, which Akaashi can help but feeling suspicious. In the span of knowing them in this short time, nothing has gone right and he doesn't want to take a risk, such as having stomachache due to food poisoning.

He distributes them to everyone, which makes Akaashi feeling thankful yet uncomfortable at the same time because they just get to know each other and Kuroo has already giving him something. But Kuroo just waves him dismissively and urges him to try.

Akaashi purposefully tries other food before he finally gets to the chocolate frogs and the every flavour beans, but they are all delicious that he soon lets his guard down, thinking that perhaps Kuroo buys them in large quantity because it's the most delicious of them all.

He grabs one of the chocolate frog, while Bokuto explains beside him, binge eating the cauldron cakes like drinking water, "There are like, heaps of collectible cards! We get famous wizards and we can trade! Kuroo and me can be your trading cards buddy! We have almost all of them combined!"

Akaashi just nods, not knowing how important these 'collectible cards' are, but he opens the package and the chocolate frog jumps to his face, making him shouts in surprise while the frog then leaps to the window and is swept by the wind.

Bokuto and Kuroo's laughs greets him once he's able to breathe normally; Kuroo imitating Akaashi's surprised yelp and Bokuto who doesn't help at all by laughing even harder until he's clutching his stomach. Akaashi decides he really, really doesn't like them. At least Kenma gives him a look full of sympathy. Akaashi decides he likes Kenma.

"Whose card do you get?" Bokuto asks eagerly after he's finished laughing but Akaashi just shoots him a deadpan look, tired of getting near Bokuto. 

He looks at the card. Albus Dumbledore. He doesn't know if it's rare or not, but at least he knows who this person is instead of getting random wizard. He decides to keep it, before he looks at Bokuto again and he finds him staring in awe at him, his eyes glimmering in wonder. Kuroo is in similar state, expression in disbelief and awe at the same time.

"Dude, we- we have searched for that card forever!" Bokuto yells, "We can't get that even after one year eating them!"

"How do you even get that!?" Kuroo shouts too, "Bo, this calls for an emergency meeting."

"What emergency meeting? I'd say, we adopt Akaashi as our card collector!"

Kuroo gasps and grabs Bokuto's hands, "Bro, that's amazing!"

"Please no." 

Akaashi's plea is left unheard as Bokuto nods eagerly, "I know bro, maybe Kenma can join too? Maybe his hand is luckier than us?"

As if on clue, Kenma rips open one chocolate frog package and shows the card. Helga Hufflepuff. Kuroo and Bokuto groans in agony.

"Kenma can be our official card storage then!" Kuroo says after they finish complaining that they have 10 Huflepuff cards, "Now we don't have to worry that our cards will go missing again! I'm pretty sure that Oikawa is stealing our collection!"

"Bloody hell, that OIkawa is-?" Bokuto gasps in disbelief.

"I know, bro. Hard truth, but I hear him mumbling about some facial mask. Absolutely shifty."

"Merlin's beard, I didn't know-"

"Now you know. Be careful, bro."

"I don't want to be card storage," Kenma declares, cutting their gossip that's totally straying from the original topic, "I don't even want these cards."

Kuroo grabs Kenma's shoulder so quick and shakes him, "Kenma, mate, you can't say that! Our treasure will be safe in your handdddd~"

"It's just cards." Akaashi and Kenma says it in the same time. And then they look at each other, like some sort of bond has just been formed. 

"It's not just cards!" Bokuto looks offended for some odd reason, "It's the product of our blood and tears, and a lot of begging!"

"True that! Do you know I have to deal with pranking McGonagall just for Slytherin's card?!"

"Me too! I have to praise Oikawa's arse for one week straight!"

"I have to-"

"I have to-"

"....Fine." Kenma has given up, posture slumping in defeat, "Just stop trying to show off again..."

"YES BRO!" They high-five triumphantly, chatting again about the cards that they still can't find and the possibility that this Oikawa person keeping them.

Kenma has opened the Every Flavour Beans' package and tries one, offering to Akaashi silently which he gratefully accepts. Kenma's expression doesn't change after he tries it, which Akaashi accepts as not a bad sign. The beans seem like a normal one too, not flying or jumping or other action that beans aren't supposed to have. He tries one which is chocolate-coloured. Chocolate flavour, perhaps?

Akaashi chews on the bean, then his face morphs to one in agony and then he coughs. Bokuto and Kuroo are laughing again, but this time Kuroo is kind enough to provide a water that Akaashi drinks down hurriedly to erase the foul taste from his mouth.

"What... is that?" He wheezes, "Why is it- tasted so foul? It's like a mud!"

Kenma frowns, "Oh, mine tasted like chocolate..."

"Ah, ah, Akaashi, poor child in misfortune," Kuroo guffaws, "Let me explain to you the wizarding world's most fantastic food, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! As the name implies, you can get every flavours."

"That includes, like everything!" Bokuto spreads his arms widely, "Which reminds me, I have tasted one that taste like piss."

"The worst for me is vomit flavour, I reckon?" Kuroo adds in.

"Vomit... flavour?" Kenma scrunches his face and staring at the food like it's a product from outer space.

Akaashi shares the same sentiment.

Kuroo cackles, "That's why we bought so many! So that we can play some kind of Russian Roulette, except that everyone can get the bad flavours and we all can die together!"

"Amazing." Akaashi comments dryly, "I might have to go to the toi-"

"You're staying, Akaashi," Bokuto puts an arm around his shoulder tightly and grins, "The more the merrier, right?"

Kenma on the other hand, has tried to get his way out by making lame excuses, "Kuro, I might die after this. I haven't even seen Hogwarts yet. Are you going to let me die before I've seen the wonderful school?"

"Haha, Kenma. You don't fool everyone with that deadpan expression!" Kuroo rebuts, "At least try acting better!"

"Tch."

"Now, now," Kuroo and Bokuto brings the package near their faces, matching mischievous grins on their faces, "Time to try....."

Akaashi and Kenma don't die when they reach Hogwarts, but they are close to.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this au....


End file.
